


A Secret All Our Own

by Jinxous



Series: The Baby Prince [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Being a dad can be challenging. Being a superhero dad with a teenage son with bullies can be worse.





	A Secret All Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Foxy
> 
> I love this sweet-filled chapter! Can you do a chapter where Michael gets bullied and Barry and Len are overprotective?

Michael huffed, walking home from school. He'd had a rough day already, the last thing he needed was his bus leaving without him. When Michael was in middle school he was the only kid in his class that started his heat. Usually it wasn't until the first year of high school that Omega’s first heat starts. It also happened at school, which cause an uproar in developing Alpha’s. it had been the worst day of his life, kids still teasing him about him today, as a freshman.

“Hey Allen!” Michael turned, seeing a group of boys running after him. Taking off in a sprint Michael had no chance, having his father's athletic abilities. The other boys tackled him, sending Michael to the ground, his face hitting the pavement hard. “Look at that, pinned ya.” One of the guys said, Michael realizing the boy's to be seniors.

“Let me go!” Michael yelled, the senior on top of him pushing his face into pavement even more, cutting it up.

“What's this is your pocket?” He said, taking a bottle from Michael's backpack. “Suppressants? Oh yah, so you don't make the whole school horny like that day.”

“I heard he slept with Isaac and Kaleb in the same weekend. They said he felt loose.” Another boy said, followed by the third.

“What a slut.”

“Get off!”

“Or what? You’ll have your dad's fight your battles?”

“If not I will.” A voice said from behind the boy's. They turned and immediately jumped off of Michael. Said boy looked back and eyes widened. Standing there was the Flash, Central Cities hero. “How old are you boys.”

“E-eighteen.” On of the boys said, the three quivering.

“You do know you can be charged for the assault of a minor. Do me a favor and save yourselves. I don't take kind to people who make fun of omegas.” The three nodded before sprinting off, Michael just staring. “Are you alright?”

“Your…your the Flash! My dads talk about you all the time.”

“And you are?”

“I-I Michael Allen.”

“Barry Allen’s boy. I've met you before when you were in diapers. Your dad is pretty good at helping get the crook put away.” Flash said, holding his hand out.

“You know my dad, personally?” Michael said as he took the hand, Flash pulling him up.

“We've worked together a lot. Ask him to take you to the Flash Museum, he'll have stories for you.” He said, Michael gripping his hand. “Have they bullied you a lot?”

“Yah.”

“Does your dads know?”

“I don't want to tell them. They'll flip. I mean, did you tell your parents you were the Flash.”

“Well, my parents passed away a long time ago. I told my foster dad. He wasn't so happy, but he approved.”

“My dad would kill them. He's overprotective.”

“I'm sure Barry isn't capable of-.”

“No, my other dad. He gives off that murder vibe.”

“I think you're overreacting.”

“So…what now?

“Now, I take you home. After that is all up to you.”

“Don't tell my dads.”

“That's your decision.” Flash said, picking Michael up in his arms. “Ready?”

“Yah.” With that they sped off. Before he knew it Michael was alone at his house. Looking around he no longer saw the Flash. The door creaked open, Michael looking up to see his dad walking out, a little distraught. When he turned his eyes seem to be filled with relief.

“Oh my god Mickey! Where have you been?! I-I called the school and they said you missed your bus!” Len said, pulling his son into a hug.

“Dad! Dad I met the Flash! He is so super cool!” Michael yelled, grabbing his dad's shirt.

“Where?”

“On the way home! These bullies were beating me up and he swished in and totally slammed them!” Len raised his eyebrow, looking behind him where Barry stood, smiling at his husband.

“Bullies? You're being bullied?”

“Dad! Did you hear me!? The Flash!He said you guys can tell me a lot of stories at the Flash Museum, can we go!? Please!” Len kneeled down, looking up to face his son.

“I heard, and that's great, and of course we can go. What is this about bullies?” Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around Len.

“Thank you daddy. I love you.” Michael said, pulling away and running inside, leaving Len confused.

“Michael! Mikey!” Len yelled, coming into the house, Barry chuckling. A door slammed upstairs, Len turned to his husband for information. Barry only shook his head, wrapping his arms around his husbands shoulders.

“It's taken care of. Relax Lenny.” 

“Says the one who pulled out his Flash costume to go after his son for being five minutes late.”

“Mr. Search party man.” Barry said, pulling Len into a tender kiss.

“I can't help freak out. He's our only baby. No matter who it is I don't want him hurt.” Len said, Resting his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“I know. I think it's time he knows. At the Flash Museum.”

“I don't want him to know the truth.” 

“What, that you have a terrible fashion sense?” Barry joked, Len huffing.

“That he'll know what I did. I don't want him to be scared of me.”

“He's known you his whole life. All I'm saying is your his loving father, and you would never let anyone hurt him. He will love his dad no matter what.” Len smiled, pulling Barry in close.

“I love you Scarlet.”

“I know.” Barry said, pecking Len on the lips. “Now when are you off?”

“Friday evening. You think we can get a free tour?”

“I'm not Flashing over there.”

“I can get us in.” Len said, walking away from Barry.

“Leonard Scofield! You will not do what I know you're going to do!” Barry chased after him.


End file.
